Eternal Love Inuyasha and Kagome
by LunarGoddess86
Summary: Summary: Kagome has been keeping a dairy. It is some time after Inuyasha and Co. defeated Naraku. After Miroku, Shippo, and Sango leave Inuyasha and Kagome look for the remaining Jew shards... But some new evil is watching the two... who knows what this n


Eternal Love – Inuyasha and Kagome

Chapter I 

Dear Dairy,

It's has now been 3 weeks since we had defeated Naraku. Sango and her little brother Kohaku have returned to the Demon Slayers village. Miroku, well he is now... well the same except for his wind tunnel that was once in his hand. Shippo is now wondering around looking for something. I had asked Shippo to come with us but he told us, "No Kagome, I'm going on an adventure for myself besides it give you and Inuyasha a little time alone wink-wink" Ah Shippo, everyone maybe our paths will met again. As for Inuyasha and I. Were still looking for the jewel shards. Were almost done... but what happens once we finish collecting all the shards... Will I still have a reason to come here, in the past?

Kagome closed her dairy and locked it up. She laid back looking up at the starry sky. The water from the hot spring, which she was currently sitting in, relaxed her weary body from the traveling she has done with Inuyasha.

"Hey Kagome you should hurry up in there food's almost done!" Inuyasha cried out.

"Ok Inuyasha, I'll be right there." Kagome stood up. A noise from behind her rose from the water. Kagome looked behind her and shrieked in fear. A shadowish figure came closer to her.

Inuyasha herd the scream and ran towards Kagome, "Kagome! I'm coming!!" Inuyasha jumped into the water and grabbed the shadowy figure with his mouth. Inuyasha looked at her, "It as only a fish..."

Kagome looked at him and then realized she was still naked. "Inuyasha! SIT BOY!" And like always Inuyasha slammed down to the floor in pain. Bubbles soon came up from the water were Inuyasha's face was planted. "Oh Inuyasha I'm so sorry!" She quickly lifted him up and held his face in her hands, "Are you ok?"

Inuyasha looked at her and smiled. "You haven't done that in a long while. I was kind of missing it." Inuyasha laughed slightly.

Kagome smiled along with him. Kagome got dressed and sat next to Inuyasha who had just poured Kagome a bowl of Ramen noodles. "You are getting better with cooking, these Noodles are great!" She smiled slurping down a wad of noodles.

"Thanks for teaching me how to cook Kagome." He laid back with the bowl in his hands. He too began to look up into the starry night. "Kagome..?"

"Yes?"

"After we are done colleting the shards... will you still come here to see me?"

"I was thinking the same thing..." Kagome blushed. "Is there really going to be a need for me to come back? I still have school, you know."

"Oh yeah..." Inuyasha lowered his head.

Kagome looked over. "Is every thing alright?"

"When we do finish... I am going to miss you so much."

Kagome's eyes widen with surprise. "Inuyasha..." Kagome put her bowl down and took his hands. "I will come back, just for you."

He places his bowl down and looked over at Kagome and began to blush, "Kagome... I... I..."

She places her fingers over his mouth. "Shhh.." She leaned up and kissed him.

Inuyasha wrapped arms around her and kissed her back.

A few minuets passed...

"Inuyasha! I'm sorry. I didn't mean..." Kagome blushed.

"No it's my fault" Inuyasha looked away.

For the rest of the night both Inuyasha and Kagome were silent, and soon went to bed.

"Good night Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered.

Not long after Inuyasha was fast asleep. Kagome looked over and saw him sitting up with his head kneeled down sleeping.

"I never noticed how cute he looks when he's sleeping." Kagome moved slowly towards him and lay next to him.

Inuyasha slightly opened his eyes to see what was wrong and saw that Kagome has moved closer to him. He looked down at her and gently stroked her head. "I hope you do stay with me forever..."

The next morning Inuyasha woke up and found Kagome gone. He began to panic thinking something has happened to her. "Kagome?!?!"

From behind the tree Kagome poked out and called to him. "Inuyasha I'm right here..." She gave a puzzled look as the hanyou gave a sigh of relief.

"I thought something had happened to you. I didn't see you when I woke up." Inuyasha went closer to her.

"Oh, Inuyasha..." Kagome began to blush. She went out from behind the tree in her school uniform cloths. "Hey I have a test today would you mind if I went to take it and come back after...?"

Inuyasha looked away and lowered his head, "Go ahead..."

Kagome looked at him, "you don't want me to leave do you?"

"Not really... Why bother going your going to fail it. Please don't go. Kagome...?"

"Oh, Inuyasha..." Kagome dropped her bag and sat down. "I wont go..."

A large smile ran across the hanyou's face and it seamed to light up his face. "Alright! Lets go look for more Jewel Shards!"

"Alright, Lets go."

In a matter of moments the duo were off and looking for more shards. Deep within the forest that they were leaving a shadow appears bright silver eyes began to go. "I found you... Inu...Yasha..."

"Huh?" Kagome stopped short and looked back.

"Hm?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "What's wrong?"

"I thought I sensed something."

"I didn't sense anything."

"It doesn't matter it's gone now."

"So... that's the priestess everyone is talking about. I should take care of her first." The ominous figured came out into the light. It was a girl about Kagome's height. She wore purple cloths, she had very long ruby hair, she had pale purple eyes and around her forehead was a golden circlet.


End file.
